


Another Low Moment

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 03-04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has yet another crummy job. Early season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Low Moment

"Wow, you really have descended into the depths of hell not even I could have imagined. I love the little hat."

"Ahn, please. My dignity."

"Fine, I'll have a double scoop of butterscotch ripple with whipped cream."

"Xander, is this your girlfriend?" A shaggy haired boy sidled next to him.

"Yes, because unlike you, Andrew, I have a life."

"So sayith the oldest man working at Sunnycream's Ice Cream Shoppe."

"I'm only a year older then you," Xander reminded him, elbow deep in Butterscotch ripple.

"Yeah, but you survived graduation. Shouldn't you have a cooler job?"

"Socially cooler, not temperature wise," Anya clarified.

"Thanks both of you for pointing out that truly, this is the lowest point of my existence."

"At least Buffy and Willow aren't here to see you perform at your menial minimum wage job."

"You always look on the bright side of life, don't you Ahn?"

Licking a bit of whip cream from her nose, Anya grinned. "It's a gift."


End file.
